


Estatismo

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Shabbat Shalom, post-10x11
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva le observaba completamente quieta, justo como él le había enseñado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estatismo

Fue hace años cuando él le enseñó cómo estar tan quieta. Ocurrió mucho antes de su época en el Mossad, cuando aún le contemplaba con orgullo ciego y una pizca de temor reverencial ante lo mágico y desconocido, ante lo que uno solo puede atisbar pero nunca mirar directamente. Un mimo, así fue. Se encontraba sobre aquel pedestal, su cara de plata parecía una máscara, sus brazos en alto no se movían un ápice. “Yo te enseñaré, _metuka_. Es muy fácil, ya lo verás”.

Y lo era. Requería una concentración que ni siquiera era tal cuando uno conocía el proceso. Nunca había practicado la meditación, pero imaginaba que se sentiría algo así. El paulatino abandono, la pérdida de consciencia, la hiperrealidad. Pensar cada vez más lento y más deprisa a un mismo tiempo. Y entonces, se hacía la luz. Era como flotar, como estar suspendido del techo y verse a uno mismo. Había requerido paciencia al principio. Ahora era tan sencillo.

No había alcanzado aquel estatismo de manera voluntaria. Había sucedido sin más, sin pensarlo. No solo era una forma de sigilo, sino un mecanismo de protección. Quietud, inmovilidad. Paz absoluta. La misma que quizá él ahora encontraría. La de Ari. La de Tali. La de todos salvo ella.

Estaba sola. Ni siquiera el escalofrío que sintió sacudiéndola interiormente de arriba abajo logró que se moviera un ápice.

Sus dedos no parecían suyos, se le hacían extraños. Enredados en aquella maraña de cabello de plata y nieve más bien se le antojaban garras. Tan metidos en el pelo, Ziva se preguntó si, de necesitarlo, sería capaz de moverlos. La respuesta fue un abrumador “sí”. Como si se tratase de información nueva, de pronto el peso de todas sus armas, las evidentes y las ocultas, se hizo notar. Una fracción de segundo y el estatismo se desvanecería por completo. No la verían venir.

“Nosotros tampoco vimos venir las balas”.

No iba a caer en aquel tópico. No parecía dormido, parecía muerto. Lo estaba. No eran solo los agujeros ni la lividez que se atisbaba en la oscuridad casi completa. Había sido un detalle de Ducky dejarla sola. La causa de la muerte estaba clara y había casquillos y munición de referencia a raudales en la casa de los Vance. Se había marchado en silencio, pisando delicadamente igual que si caminase sobre la nieve. Era muy sigiloso, aunque a él no se lo habían enseñado como mecanismo de defensa y ataque.

Muerto. Abba estaba muerto. Y ella, inmóvil, velándole entre nubes, más distraída y alerta de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. Muerto. Su _kipá_ le pesaba en el bolsillo como si se hubiese transformado en plomo. Muerto. Abba estaba muerto. Y ella, quieta. Una alumna aventajada contemplando el cuerpo de su maestro.

Ding. Pasos. Incluso antes de que se descorrieran las puertas de la morgue, Ziva los reconoció. No necesitaba arrastrar sus sentidos hasta allí, conocía sobradamente aquella cadencia. Esa había sido también una enseñanza de abba, cómo cada uno lleva una tarjeta de visita en los pies. Por eso no se volvió. Por eso no se movió un ápice.

Se quedó allí, mirándoles. Mirándola. Sus ojos glaucos eran cigarrillos candentes prendiendo poco a poco su espalda. No se encontraba del todo estático. Titubeaba, parecía dudar entre la acción y la inmovilidad, entre las palabras y el silencio. Vacilaba. Él no sabía estar tan quieto.

—Jackie Vance ha muerto.

“Ella también”.

Sus garras continuaban inmersas en el mar de espuma y ceniza. Cenizas, eso sería todo. O tal vez tierra, los incipientes gusanos royendo lentamente, dejándole más cicatrices de guerra. Había tantas sobre su piel, quién sabe cuántas más en su alma.

Cuántos secretos se habría llevado consigo.

Cuántas conversaciones a medias.

“Y, sin embargo, te quiero”, le repitió, estática y silente.

Tony continuaba allí, su mirada fija en ella. Ziva rompió su inmovilidad un instante y sus ojos se encontraron. Con él también sabía hablar sin palabras. No le hacían falta, leía en su rostro todo lo necesario para entender el mensaje. Estaba allí, a su lado, y no se marcharía a menos que ella se lo pidiera. La ayudaría.

Sí, una vez más.

Se giró de nuevo para observar el cuerpo sin vida y de repente decidió que no se parecía a abba. Era un muñeco, igual que Ari. Igual que los pedazos maltrechos de Tali inundando de sangre el pavimento con su olor a carne quemada. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía sentir las notas metálicas y ardientes en aquel ambiente que apestaba a formol a miles de kilómetros.

“Al menos ella no murió lejos de su hogar”.

Cerró los ojos. Fue su única concesión. Cada cabello se transformó en una entidad única, en una pequeña soga que la ataba a él. Siempre sería así. A pesar de todo.

El ronroneo de las cámaras frigoríficas servía de guardián del tiempo. Era lo único que se movía en aquella sala. Todo lo demás permanecía estático. Todo.

Incluso él.

Sí, después de todo, parecía que Tony también sabía quedarse muy quieto.


End file.
